


identity

by honeycloverbee



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, i really dont know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeycloverbee/pseuds/honeycloverbee
Summary: In a world full of lies, his has got to be the biggest of them all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	identity

**Author's Note:**

> why did i even write this during class??? anyway enjoy besties ily all <3

_ Just who am I? _

  
  
  


**Twilight.**

A spy from the west. A person who created numerous identities to hide his real self. 

So much that he didn’t know who he was anymore.

An identity he created for himself to create a better world. For the children. For himself.

  
  
  
  


**Psychiatrist.**

A cover job for a major mission. A risky, yet stable nonetheless. Just like his “cover identity”.

A job to help others, yet cannot help himself. 

Is this what he would have done under different circumstances? If the world was at peace?

The world is full of contradictions.

  
  
  


**Loid Forger.**

A man of a fake family. A fake father to a fake daughter. A fake husband to a fake wife.

Waking up everyday to a lie he needed to create. For the sake of his mission. 

For the sake of the world.

\---

  
  


He is a man of many identities yet having none.

  
  


A man of lies to people who trust him.

  
  


A man full of secrets to uncover the truth.

  
  


_ Just who is he, really? _


End file.
